Canidae
Overview Canidae is the class name for a large variety of four-legged mammals dating back to prehistoric periods. The modern dogs, wolves, and dholes are members of the canidae class. Canidae of several varieties have appeared in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal, and Far Cry 5. ''Far Cry 3 Dingo '''Dingoes' are animals living on the Rook Islands in Far Cry 3. Dingoes are a species of wild dog native to Australia as well as Southeast Asia, where it is said to have originated. They hunt in packs, and can be very dangerous when confronted. They are curious animals and will watch Jason from a distance without attacking unless he threatens or harms them. Like the bears that roam the Rook Islands, they will not attack unless threatened or if their territory is intruded upon for too long. Like Rabid Dogs, Dingoes can be identified by their distinctive howling. The easiest way to kill a Dingo is with an automatic weapon due to their fast movement and agility. Like most animals they can be skinned and their hides can be used in crafting: * 4 pelts craft the Heavy Duty Rucksack * 4 pelts craft the Rugged Rocket Pack Guard Dog Guard Dogs are animals that can be found in Far Cry 3. They are one of the few creatures that cannot be found in the wild, observed only with Pirates and Privateers in outposts, story missions and Wanted Dead quests. Like many other animals, they can be skinned and their hides can be used in crafting. Rabid Dog Rabid Dogs are feral dogs that can be found in Far Cry 3. Unlike other predators, they can be observed almost everywhere, even in larger animal territories. The Rabid Dogs can be seen hunting goats, deer, pigs and even buffalo in packs of at least three. When the player comes across a pack of Rabid Dogs, the animals will start walking toward them, growling and howling but not immediately attacking. As soon as one of the creatures starts running, the player will attempt to be grabbed. A few gunshots can disperse the animals, but they must be killed quickly before the packs regroup. Despite being the smallest land predator on the Rook Islands, the Rabid Dogs can be very dangerous in packs of 4 to 5, which can quite easily kill the player if not prepared for battle. The Rabid Dog packs can also provide great distraction in Outposts, since a single dog can take down at least one enemy before being killed. However, it is not recommended to rely on several dogs to get rid of more than a few Pirates. Like most of the animals, they can be skinned and the their hides can be used in Crafting: * 2 skins are used to craft the Simple Fuel Sling. * 3 skins are used to craft the Rugged Syringe Kit. Hyena The Hyena is a cut animal that was to be featured in Far Cry 3. Given that the game features art assets for it, and it is included in the Survival Guide, it would appear it was cut late in development. ''Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Robo-Dog The '''Robo Dog' is an animal in Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, and the gameplay equivalent of the Dingo in Far Cry 3. While it can be found in the wild, it is generally used by Omega Force to attack Sgt. Rex. ''Far Cry 4 Dhole (FC4) A '''Dhole' is a dog-like or jackal-like predator found in Far Cry 4. They travel in packs of three to five. Unlike wolves, the pack does not have a leader; you need to kill the majority of them before the remainder will run away, and even then the remaining individuals may return to attack again. However, they are much weaker than wolves, and so even though their packs are generally larger, they are easier to defeat. Generally they will attack on sight, but if you attack one or two they will run, (they will later return), and so either leaving the area before they detect you (not difficult if they are concentrating on other prey, as frequently happens) or attacking them first is the best strategy for dealing with them. A total of five dhole skins are needed to craft the tier 1 bait bag and the tier 2 throwables bag. Any additional skins will be automatically sold once those upgrades are crafted. Tibetan Wolf The Tibetan Wolf is an animal that lives in Kyrat in Far Cry 4. Tibetan Wolves are featured in the story, using the same purpose as animals in Far Cry 3, to get skins in order to craft equipment. The wolves like to attack in packs to overwhelm the player. To deal with a large mass of them, kill the pack leader (this wolf is usually darker than the others), the other wolves will scatter. Although usually found in packs, occasionally a wolf can be seen on its own. Even a lone wolf is a force to be reckoned with. Whenever summoned by bait only one wolf appears at a time. Sometimes wolves can have death duels with Clouded and Snow Leopards. One on one, the leopard usually wins. But against a pack, the leopard will either run off or be killed. Attack Dog The Attack Dog is an animal that can be found in Kyrat in Far Cry 4. They are used by the Royal Army and Royal Guard. Attack Dogs will sniff you out before the Royal Army does, and can jeopardize your position almost instantly. The best way to get rid of one (or more) while keeping the element of surprise is to lure it out of the view of enemy troops with bait, then shooting it with a silenced weapon. ''Far Cry Primal Dhole (Primal) '''Dholes' are tameable predators in Far Cry Primal, though the ones in this game have greater resemblances to the African Wild Dogs. Unlike the dholes of Far Cry 4, these are members of the Xenocyon lycanoides species, an extinct canid species from the Pleistocene of Eurasia. Dholes are found primarily in the Western region of Oros. They often travel in packs and will attack you on sight, although they can be easily scared by any tamed animal. Tamed dholes will gather nearby plants and rocks, as well as skinning dead animals and humans. Dholes have 1 Health and do 1 Damage, and are rated as being easy to hunt. The Rare Dhole is a black version of the standard dhole, and has 2 Health and does 1 Damage. As a tamed beast, the Dhole has 1 Strength, 2 Speed, and 4 Stealth, while the Rare Dhole is slightly stronger, having 2 Strength, and is more resistant to fire. Wolf (Primal) Wolves are found all across Oros, and come in three variants: the regular Wolf, the Rare White Wolf, and the Rare Stripe Wolf. White Wolves and Stripe Wolves can be spotted sometimes among other wolves. Wolves hunt in packs of three or more individuals, and frequently one of the wolves is a rare variant. Wolf packs are more active at night than during the daytime. Wolves cannot swim or climb, fear fire, and are tameable. Snowblood Wolf The Snowblood Wolf, a Great Beast, is a white wolf found in the far southern region of Oros, and its pack consists of a dozen or more individual wolves. ''Far Cry 5 Dog Dogs are common in Far Cry 5, accompanying mostly Resistance members, Cultists, and Civilians as Companions. The Resistance and Civilians’ dogs are hound-like Golden Retriever or Labrador-like, whereas the Cultists dogs are American Pitbull Terriers with ears cropped and tails docked. Both dogs fight any predators or dangerous prey animals like Far Cry 3 Guard dogs. Only Wolverines would scare off both types of dogs by attempting to kill them but failing, causing the dogs to retreat. Sometimes, Wolverines may successfully kill the dogs. Wolf (FC5) Native Montana Wolves are found in the many forest areas of Far Cry 5. However unlike Far Cry 4, and Primal, they don't walk in groups. Judge '''Judges' are a monster wolf, created by Jacob Seed by dosing it up with large quantities of Bliss. Boomer Boomer is a recruitable Fang for Hire that the deputy can call upon for help. ''Far Cry New Dawn Dog Wild Dog is a Rank 1 animal. Wolf (New Dawn) Wolf is a Rank 2 animal. Timber '''Timber' is a recruitable Fang for Hire that the security captain can call upon for help. Timber is considered the successor to Boomer, who passed away prior to the events of Far Cry New Dawn. Gallery Dingo1.jpg|Dingoes in the Wildlife guide of Far Cry 3 Rabid Dog.jpg|Ditto, Rabid Dog Dingo.jpg|A pair of Dingoes in Far Cry 3 Far-cry-3-dog-540x303.jpeg|Agile, fierce, and persistent.. Guard Dogs will not stop until they catch their target... or a bullet. Farcry3-a-new.jpg|A Guard Dog in a camp in Far Cry 3 Far cry 3 pitbull by nniy-d8s8jkg.png|A pair of guard dogs in Far Cry 3 Hecking Suprised.jpeg|A surprised guard dog. Cyberdog.jpg|A Robo Dog attacking Rex Power Colt Dhole page.jpg|A Dhole in Far Cry 4 Attack Dog page.jpg|An Attack Dog in Far Cry 4 Wolf Skin FC5.jpg|Far Cry 5 wolf skin Wolf Leader Skin FC5.jpg|Far Cry 5 wolf leader skin Tips ''Far Cry 3'' Guard Dogs *Throwing rocks will quickly gain the attention of the guard dogs, but they will just as quickly sniff you out. **Be sure to take them down as soon as possible if trying to lure them via rocks, as doing so could just as easily backfire. *A few outposts are guarded by several dogs; in such a case, try to take down the Pirates or Privateers first, and then eliminate the dog pack with a well thrown grenade. ''Far Cry 4'' Attack Dogs *Royal Guard Kennels and Barnali’s Textiles are the only outposts where these dogs are found. *They are also found on certain side quests and story missions. Such as assassination and bomb defusal quests. **They can be found in City of Pain, Brick Factory and Durgesh Prison as well. *Attack Dogs are aggressive, but run relatively slowly. Unlike their Guard Dog predecessors in Far Cry 3 that would attack creatures and predators larger than themselves, these dogs do not; instead they will run from any wild predator. **Wild herbivores will run from them, but they will not give chase. *If an enemy soldier is killed and an attack dog is near, it will bark to alert its comrades of the danger, thereby putting them on high alert. *In De Pleur's fortress and Yuma Lau's fortress, there will be one attack dog in each. ''Far Cry Primal'' Wolves *As tamed beasts, wolves have the ability to extend the fog of war discovery radius to a certain range and increase the mini-map radius by 350 feet. *Wolves will growl to warn the player of nearby enemies or predators. *Hunting wolves, including the Rare White Wolf and the Rare Stripe Wolf, are rated as being of medium difficulty. **The Snowblood Wolf is rated as being very hard to hunt. It has 4 Health, and does 4 Damage. *Wolves have 2 Health, and do 2 Damage. **Rare White Wolves have 2 Health and do 3 Damage. **Rare Stripe Wolves have 3 Health and do 3 Damage. **Tamed wolves have 1 Strength, 3 Speed, and 3 Stealth. **Tamed White Wolves have 2 Strength, 3 Speed, and 3 Stealth. **Tamed Snowblood Wolves have 4 Strength, 3 Speed, and 4 Stealth. **Tamed Stripe Wolves have 3 Strength, 3 Speed, and 3 Stealth, and are resistant to fire. *Hunting regular wolves will yield Wolf Skin, which can be used to build village huts and upgrade items in the Crafting menu. **Rare White Wolf Skins are used to upgrade items in the Crafting menu; and Rare Stripe Wolf Skins are used to build village huts. *Wolves can be found across most of Oros, but they tend to hunt in packs. **Isolate one before taming it. **They are weak, but fast. *If confronted by a wolf pack, the main target should be the pack leader (a White wolf). **If the pack leader is killed, the other wolves will scatter and run away, but can be aggrivated if chased further. *Complete the Snowblood Wolf hunt to tame the Snowblood Wolf. Trivia *Many palaeontologists believe domesticated dogs are the descendants of tamed Megafaunal wolves. **Despite Takkar being portrayed in the game as the first human to tame beasts, wolves were likely domesticated tens of thousands of years before the timeframe of Far Cry Primal, 10,000 B.C. ''Far Cry 3'' Dingoes *The Dingoes on the Rook Islands resemble New Guinea singing dogs rather than Australian Dingoes. This would make sense as the Rook Islands are likely near New Guinea. *Dingoes can sometimes be confused with Rabid Dogs, due to the two animals having the same general body shape and canine appearance. **A closer look exposes their clear differences. While Rabid Dogs have a mangy and diseased look, with sores and other wounds covering their bodies, Dingoes are in much better shape with clean coats. *Dingoes tend to occasionally "mark" on cars. This shows real life territorial behaviour, as real life dingoes mark territory to keep rivals out. Guard Dogs *Guard Dogs can be seen at the very beginning of the game, when Grant and Jason are trying to escape Vaas's slave camp. **At this point in the game, the player cannot interact with them, as they are not able to be killed at this stage. *Later in the game, the Guard Dogs are found in outposts, such as AM12 with several pirates and dogs, with the dogs taking the role of a living alarm. **They are often seen scouting around outposts, looking for the player. If Jason is seen, the beast will attack, making his masters aware of Jason's presence. *A good strategy to take out an outpost without being seen is to kill the dog first, with a silenced weapon or running at it and hitting it with a machete swing. *The Guard Dogs are the only animals that can be killed and skinned but do not have a unique handbook entry. *Skinning a Guard Dog will yield rabid dog skin. However, the dogs themselves do not appear to have the disease, being sleek and full-coated. *Despite being quite weak, Guard Dogs will attack large animals such as Asian Black Bears or Tigers if they get into the outposts. *In a few story missions, if the enemies do not manage to find Jason, they will send Guard Dogs to pursue him. *During Co-Op, Guard Dogs are slightly different from the campaign; when attacking, the player must complete a Quick-Time Event, otherwise you are pinned to the ground until you are either revived by a player, or bleed out. Rabid Dogs *A good way to escape Rabid Dogs is to jump into water, or to climb on a rock, where the player will be able to kill the animals without being bitten. *Rabid dogs appear to be dingoes who have caught the disease, rather than domestic dogs *Rabid Dog fur is terribly affected by a mange-like disease. Since rabies does not make mammals lose their fur, it can be assumed that the animals suffer from a secondary disease alongside the rabies, most likely mange. It is also possible that these are simply scars that they received from battling with other animals and/or humans. *Jason cannot get rabies from being bitten by a Rabid Dog. **The same applies for venomous snakes and Komodo Dragons. *Two kinds of Rabid Dogs exist: grey and brown. *Dingeos and Rabid Dogs are very similar in appearance but have clear differences. Dingoes are in much better physical condition, are not scared by fire and gunshots and are much more aggressive when threatened or attacked (however they will not attack Jason unless they are harmed or he stays in their territory for too long). *A side quests and some Path of the Hunter quests will ask the player to hunt and kill Rabid Dogs. *In the Rabid Dog's handbook entry, it is said that most of the dogs on the Rook Islands are rabid which suggests that Dingoes and the pirates' Guard Dogs may be rabid as well, though this might be nothing more than hysteria and panic since the Dingoes and the Guard Dogs do not display abnormal aggression which is a symptom of rabies due to the swelling brain rubbing against the skull. *While looting human corpses or boxes, you may find 'Dog Meat' which seems to be Rabid Dog meat. ''Far Cry 4'' Attack Dogs *The breed of these dogs are not specified, but they most resemble a rottweiler with cropped ears **Their ears are cropped, which is an uncommon style, but not unheard of. **Rottweilers do have their tails docked frequently as well. Dholes *When Golden Path members sight a dhole or a pack of them, they will run to the nearest highground such a building, and climb ontop of them in order to escape the dholes, which cannot climb. *A pack of dholes in real life can kill a single tiger. *Dholes are quite similar to dingoes from Far Cry 3. They are roughly the same size, travel in packs, and attack in the similar way. *Dholes are considered as the weakest of Kyrat's predators. *Although they can kill wild boars, wild pigs, and tapirs with ease, dholes present difficulty in catching larger prey like yaks, sambar and goats. **Sambar deer can usually outrun them, but dholes will continue to relentlessly chase them. **Yaks require several bites for a single dhole to kill. In a pack, the combined effort takes less time. *Although common in Kyrat, dholes are listed as Endangered in reality, as populations are decreasing; estimated at fewer than 2,500 adults remain. *Even though dholes bark and howl, in reality they make a wide range of vocalizations like whistles, growls and screams, but do not bark or howl. **They actually sound more like domestic dogs and coyotes in the game. Tibetan Wolves * Despite having more health and doing slightly more damage than Dholes, as well as being rarer (in the south at least), their hides are of around half the value of those of Dholes. ''Far Cry Primal'' Dholes *Dholes more closely resemble the African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) more than the Asian Dhole. *This change is unusual, as there was already a more realistic dhole model from the previous game. *As well, a canid believed to be the ancestor of both modern dholes and African wild dogs, Xenocyon lycanoides, lived in Europe during the Pleistocene. **''Primal's'' "Dholes", therefore, could represent Xenocyon, and simply be referred to as dholes, because Xenocyon does not have a common name. However, Xenocyon ''was largerand stronger than even a wolf. *For some reason the dholes from ''Primal cackle and howl like spotted hyenas, even though no canine makes those sounds and they have little in common genetically, since dholes are part of the canine family and hyenas are closer to mongooses and Felidae than dogs. Ral dholes whistle, and African wild dogs make clicks and yips. *Dholes are extremely weak in Primal, and can easily be killed by enemies and other animals. **A single normal attack with a two-handed club can kill one. *In Primal, the Rare Black Dhole is capable of fighting and killing a standard Jaguar. ''Far Cry 5'' Dogs *While the enemies’ dogs have cropped ears and docked tails and are very aggressive, the Resistance’s and civilians’ dogs have floppy ears and long tail and are very docile and friendly and the players can pet them. *Although some Resistance’s and civilians’ dogs are seen in hostile state (red tag), they will not attack player and can be pet. *Resistance’s and civilians’ dogs are acted like the Resistances and normal civilians, if the player attacked them would cause other NPCs become hostile to the player. Wolves *Unlike real life wolf, wolf in Far Cry 5 is usually alone. Category:Animals Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 3 Animals Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 4 Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Animals